Monster House
A Monster House (Japanese: モンスターハウス Monster House) is a special type of room in some dungeons in the . Monster Houses will usually contain many items (typically Gummis or s) and they are usually very spacious. Once the enters the room, many Pokémon in large numbers will drop down from the roof and start to gang up and attack the player. At this point, the music will change into a more menacing tone. The Pokémon inside are always ones that can be found in the dungeon it is located in. A Monster House will also increase chances of a rare Pokémon to appear. Monster Houses only appear in later dungeons. Other than only appearing in some dungeons, there are no restrictions on where a Monster House can be located. They can even occur in the room the player spawns in and the room with the stairs to the next floor. In dungeons such as Silver Trench and Fantasy Strait, some floors will have one very large room the player will spawn in; a monster house is guaranteed to appear in floors like these. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, they are formatted in lowercase as monster house and begin to appear in Uproar Forest. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness and Explorers of Sky, they begin to appear in Amp Plains. However, they can appear earlier when players are doing a job, such as taking down an outlaw. Additionally, while rescuing another player, a Monster House is guaranteed to spawn on the floor they got defeated, in the same room where the stairs would normally be, regardless of the dungeon. Monster Houses appear again in Keep Going! Blazing Adventure Squad, Let's Go! Stormy Adventure Squad and Go For It! Light Adventure Squad. They make their first appearance in Ruby Lake , Jade Lake and Mica Lake . They are featured in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity and begin to appear in Kilionea Road. Starting from Gates to Infinity and later, many traps will appear in Monster Houses. Typically 7-10 traps will be hidden within a Monster House, making it even more challenging after defeating all the enemies in the room. Some Sparkling Floors can also be found in Monster Houses too. Unlike in previous titles, Monster Houses will not appear in rooms where the player and their allies spawn in when entering the floor, and it continues this trend in later games too. Monster Houses also appear in Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon as well, the Monster Houses that randomly appear on floors only start appearing in dungeons that are unlocked sometime after completing the main story-line (or dungeons that appear after the player's Expedition Society rank has increased). However, there are also some expeditions that tell the team to head to their secret base that some Pokémon set up that trick the team into going into their secret base, which end up turning out to be a Monster House. If the team manage to get to the stairs during that expedition, the Pokémon forgives the player and they become connected. These kind of expeditions that occur can occur as early as after completing Poliwrath River. The player will realize that they are in a Monster House when the music changes, Pokémon suddenly pop up all together, and the screen displays the text "It's a Monster House!". If the player tries to escape, the Pokémon of the Monster House will follow until they are all defeated. Another way that a player may realize that they are about to enter a Monster House is when their partner Pokémon stops following them. One of the skills that all IQ groups except C, D, and G have is the ability House Avoider, causing them to avoid Monster Houses. Item lists In Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Monster House loads a separate list of items. There are three lists; however the only differences are that the second list adds Cleanse Orb, while the third one switches Rollcall Orb for it. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Maison de monstres |de=Monster-Raum |it=Covo di Pokémon |ko=포켓몬 소굴 Pokémon Sogul |es=Nido de monstruos }} Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon de:Monster-Raum (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon) es:Nido de monstruos fr:Maison de monstres it:Dungeon#Covo di Pokémon ja:モンスターハウス zh:精灵房间